


You know I’m the one

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	You know I’m the one

You know I’m the one  
#jaedo

金道英感觉最近的自己快要被抽干一样，连半夜起来上洗手间都有气无力的。巡演行程像是要杀人般紧凑，今天完结了一个，明天就要拉着行李赶去机场，金道英坐在保姆车最角落的位置，心想要是有随意门那该有多好，一眨眼，自己就能在宿舍的床上倒头大睡。

哥你还好吗？李马克有点关切地走过来摸摸金道英的额头，确定哥哥没什么事情之后李马克说了几句关心的话，然后就跟着徐英浩去了另一边看柜子里那些精致的甜甜圈。金道英最近得了小感冒，不碍事可是有点膈应，脑袋昏昏沉沉的像是装着石头。他们从酒店出发前金道英问经纪人拿了药吃了，感觉好了一点，可是身上还是有点冷。早知道就穿个厚一点的外套，金道英裹紧身上的条纹衬衫，打了个小小的喷嚏，转过头一看，他心中想着的那个外套正穿在郑在玹的身上。

那个外套纯粹是因为好穿自己才喜欢的，金道英努力说服着自己，绝对不是因为留在衣服上的那种美好的、专属于郑在玹的气味。那个外套是郑在玹的，金道英觉得穿着舒服就私下穿过几次，郑在玹问他拿回去给时候，他居然觉得有点失落。可是衣服本来就不属于金道英，郑在玹也不属于自己，他们是两个独立的个体，体内繁衍的是不同的细胞，没有人是属于对方的。可是郑在玹喜欢说道英哥是自己的，比如开玩笑的时候，又比如做爱的时候，郑在玹掐着金道英的腰侧，一边抽送一边趴在金道英耳边说哥是我的，哥哥永远都是我的。

那你呢，你是属于我的吗？

金道英总是想知道，却总是在开口前一刻，被人用铺天盖地的吻堵住了嘴。

哥在想什么？郑在玹在金道英身边坐下的时候，金道英正想着家政阿姨有没有帮宿舍那两盆多肉植物好好浇水。他闻到了郑在玹身上的香水味，你什么时候换回这个味道的，他凑近一点闻闻，明明前天在塞纳河边拍照的时候还不是这个味道的。哥你就只记得我的香水味，郑在玹有点委屈。前天在塞纳河畔郑在玹问过金道英，你要跟我接吻吗，就在这里。金道英一惊，眼睛瞪着郑在玹看了半天，说了一句再算吧，就转身跑走了。

郑在玹有点不太开心，他问金道英你要怎么补回，我们都要离开巴黎了，你却只纠结我身上的味道。不是的，金道英想说，不是的，我还记得你站在塞纳河畔，当晚风轻轻吹起你的头发，两岸的灯光映在水面上波光粼粼好比天文台那行星仪上的灿烂繁星，要是郑在玹邀请自己像那些老掉牙电影里面跳河殉情，金道英觉得自己也会毫不犹豫上前跟他一起跳进水里。能死在浪漫之都，还真的挺凄美动人。

Someone in the crowd would be the one you need to know ，金道英想，maybe he is the one. 可是他最后还是没说出口，千言万语像涌浪一样翻滚在喉头，最后还是说了一句再算吧。

在飞机上很巧合的金道英没有被安排跟郑在玹坐在一块，他现在觉得自己跟年轻的恋人之间的关系有点尴尬，哦等等，恋人？我们是恋人吗，恋人的定义是什么，说了几句爱你，打过几次炮就算吗？金道英想了好久，却依然想不通，就索性不再想了。

机舱里的空气干燥，金道英问空服员拿了杯水喝完就睡过去了，从巴黎回首尔的直航机要十几个小时，够他睡好几觉。可是他睡的不太好，醒来之后又睡过去，好几次之后决定不睡了。金道英悄悄起来，跨过坐在一旁戴着眼罩熟睡的李泰容打算去洗手间。在他想把隔间门关上的时候，郑在玹掐着点也闪了进来，然后反手锁上了门。

你是疯了吗？金道英尽量压下声音，你跟着进来干什么，我去厕所你又不是没见过。谁说我来看你上厕所的，郑在玹看起来真的是有点生气，他拉着金道英的手腕不让他离开，劈头一句哥哥是不喜欢我吗，怎么这几天老是避开我，我在塞纳河的时候都计划好要跟你接吻，结果你跑走了，我的计划全泡汤。

那你想我怎么补偿你，金道英说，他觉得自己也有错，一直说累说困把小朋友晾在一旁。可是他想的太简单，以为几个吻就能糊弄过去，也忘记了郑在玹早就不是那个会在舞台上羞涩地戳着脸颊说我就是巧克力男孩的十九岁少年。郑在玹在巡演开始之前曾经跟金道英夸下海口说，机会难得，他要跟金道英做遍每一个经过的城市，金道英失笑，这都什么奇奇怪怪的愿望。不过最后还是没有实现，他们天天东奔西跑，能有时间休息已经很好了，谁还会有时间想这些东西。于是郑在玹放在行李箱角落的那盒安全套，他们碰都没碰过，就这样原封不动地跟着行李被送回首尔。

郑在玹迫不及待地托着金道英的屁股把人放在洗手台上，哥哥还没有在那狭窄的台子上坐稳他就已经欺身上去把金道英压在镜子上热吻，一手温柔的垫在人后脑勺，另一边已经忍不住撩起金道英身上的白T伸进去摩挲着光裸的后背，郑在玹偏热的掌心碰在金道英微凉的背上感觉像是浑身突然浸入温泉水中，把他惹得全身起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

在他们的情爱关系上，郑在玹总是主导的一方，他是压倒性的也有点占有欲，光是长期健身而保持的美好身材线条已经是物理上的优势。现在的他仿佛要把金道英揉进自己体内般抱着他，舌头撬开哥哥的牙关进去攻城略地宣布这里是自己的领地，两人的唇舌像是双生的衔尾蛇交缠在一起发出啧啧的水声，金道英有时会发出换气的轻吟，一起回荡在不足五平方米的卫生间里。

在玹，金道英退开了一点，在玹，我们歇一歇吧。他有点缺氧，脸色潮红的拍拍郑在玹的手臂，刚从洗手台上跳下来就被人按着肩膀跪在地上，双膝扑通一下磕在地板把他痛得直流眼水。金道英怒目圆瞪，说怎么每次跟你做我总是会受点伤。郑在玹连忙蹲下来在金道英脸上吻了又吻，对不起哥哥我真的不是故意的，可是我真的想你，好想要你，哥哥帮帮我好不好。

郑在玹按着金道英的肩站了起来，拉下拉链脱下两层障碍，一串动作纯熟的一气呵成。他把自己性器随便撸了几下，捏着金道英的脸颊肉让他张开嘴巴就捅了进去。突然被异物入侵把金道英呛得咳嗽，抬眼瞪了一眼罪魁祸首，不过还是顺从地把东西都吞了进去。

哥哥口腔里软绵绵的又暖又湿，郑在玹被饿了几个月，突然开荤就像被踩尽油门的超级跑车一样一发不可收拾。金道英知道的，所以这次很合作，他抱着郑在玹的东西像在吃冰棍一样整根地吞吐吮吸，来不及被吞下去的津液流的满满，晶晶亮亮的流到郑在玹大腿根，金道英的舌头就从头绕到尾，想吃着一支冰淇淋一样把自己的东西都舔干净。金道英帮郑在玹口交的时候慢吞吞的，所以郑在玹到了最后总是会以几下深喉作结。他按着金道英后脑勺进的又深又狠，戳到喉头的时候把人惹得一阵阵干呕，最后金道英忍不住，就退了出来用手帮郑在玹撸，全数射在自己脸上。

颜射，郑在玹笑着亲吻那张充满自己味道的脸，哥哥你真的很会玩。那在玹你也帮帮我吧，金道英这时候正处于情欲高涨，郑在玹射过一次可是他正憋得慌，他胡乱的擦走脸上的东西，拉着郑在玹的手让他三两下就扒下了自己的牛仔裤，皮带扣落在地上叮当作响。

金道英有一点被虐心理，刚刚被郑在玹深喉的时候他下面已经湿的流水，把内裤染的一片深色的水迹。郑在玹很容易就能往里面放进去两根手指，看来是大家都饿坏了，肉食性动物一顿不吃肉都不行，哥哥还是一只吃肉的兔子。郑在玹抱着金道英的腰，又加了一根手指，模仿着交媾的动作在金道英的穴里进进出出，水都流到他的掌心搞的一塌糊涂。

你，你还是进来吧，金道英难耐的扭着腰想要找一个更好的姿势，可是越动就越难受，毕竟手指又怎么能比得上郑在玹的性器捅进来那种以为自己要被劈开两半的快感，金道英想想都觉得头皮发麻。他转过身坐在洗手台上，双脚大开的缠在郑在玹后腰，露出身下早就发红的私处，他用食指和中指分开小穴就抓着郑在玹的分身引着他进来。

郑在玹被金道英的举动惹得血气往上涌，他大开大合的把人操的上上下下的，每一下进的深，金道英觉得胃都要被顶穿了，可是被填满的感觉把他爽的浑身颤抖，他双手撑在洗手台上用力抬起胯骨让郑在玹可以进的更深。金道英还记得他们正在长途飞机上的卫生间里做着被发现就会使人哗然的事情，他紧咬着手指头，只敢在喉咙发出一下一下尽可能压低的呻吟。

郑在玹把人操到一半突然玩心大起，他把性器抽了出来然后让金道英翻过身趴在洗手台上，趁着哥哥还没回过神来从后面插了进去。哥哥你看看你，郑在玹说。他把下巴搁在金道英耳边，掐着金道英的脸颊逼他看着镜子里的自己，逼他一边听着自己在他耳边喘着气一边奋力地操干着他。太羞耻了，金道英拼命摇着头，不行，这太羞耻了，看着自己像只发情的母狗一样求着别人操自己，双眼的目光涣散，眼角绯红，口水顺着嘴角正在流下来。可是他顾不上这么多了，先爽了再说。

郑在玹的性器像打桩机一般整根抽出又没入，把金道英撞的脸颊直接贴在镜子上晕开一片湿漉漉的水雾。金道英的身体郑在玹很清楚，他就专要往那个点又是戳又是细细研磨的，最后把金道英直接插到颤抖着腿射了出来，精液沿着金道英大腿根流下去，在卫生间的地上留下一摊。

金道英双腿乏力的瘫软在地上，他爽过了，可是郑在玹还没有，他拉起坐在地上的哥哥，把人压在卫生间的门板上，从下而上的把还硬着的性器插了进去。飞机的卫生间不是用来给人做爱，门板看起来不怎么稳固，郑在玹一次一次撞进金道英体内的时候那个门就一下一下的吱呀作响，仿佛下一秒就要倒下来。金道英的一只脚被郑在玹提了起来，乳头磨在上衣和冰冷的门板上仿佛正在经历着冰火一般，前后夹击让他脑中一片空白。接连而来的性事让金道英有点体力不支，他大口大口喘着气，用气音说我不行了，我真的不行了。郑在玹一边说着知道了哥我很快就完事了，一边把人操得哥哥老公爸爸乱叫一通。

叩叩叩，道英啊你还好吗？

经纪人突然敲门把金道英吓得不行，他后穴突然一夹把郑在玹夹得差点缴械。郑在玹帮忙回答说道英哥有点不太舒服，我在里面不用担心，听到经纪人走远了之后他惩罚般的像捕获了猎物的猎豹一样咬住金道英柔软的后颈肉，在那里留下一个鲜明的牙印。

哥哥你是我的，你永远都是我的。郑在玹这样说着，他感觉自己也快要到了，最后往里面狠狠顶了几下，滚烫的精液交代在里面的时候把金道英也烫的浑身一软。金道英高潮的时候是哭着的，哭着的他是脆弱的，像落在地上的蔷薇一样颓废又艳丽。金道英拼命扭过头来坚持要郑在玹吻自己，郑在玹偏过头去和他接吻，他很温柔，金道英浑身发着抖像在冰水中被捞出来的鱼，颤颤巍巍的也跟着射了出来，在洗手间的门上留下一堆乱七八糟的东西。

金道英走出洗手间的时候脚步不稳，突然纵欲使他有点虚弱，浑身上下每一块骨头都像被拆散再重组一样酸痛不已。郑在玹扶着他回到座位上，然后跟李泰容说可不可以跟他换个位置，道英哥有点不舒服，我得看着他。金道英体力透支了，他戴着郑在玹给他的口罩，穿着郑在玹的外套，找了舒服的位置就倚在恋人的肩上闭上了眼睛。可是他又想起了什么猛地睁开了眼睛看着郑在玹，哥有什么事吗，郑在玹温柔地问。

在玹啊，那你是我的吗？

对于哥哥突如其来的问题郑在玹有点意外，可是他的道英哥本来就是这么容易不安的人，喜怒哀乐都放在脸上，倒是挺好懂的。郑在玹低声笑着，伸手过去揽过金道英的肩把人搂在怀里，低下头亲吻自己的恋人时，温柔得仿佛王子在亲吻着沉睡在荆棘里的公主。

是的，我永远都是你的。

I’m the one who can lift you off the ground.


End file.
